Quite surprised
by Prongs and pads forever
Summary: Minerva's point of view on Sirius Black


**Minerva McGonagall's POV**

It was the sorting cermony of 1971, I was quite interested in the upcoming year as well as the sorting, because this year had Remus Lupin, a werewolf and there were children of her peers and siblings of her students and there were the Black and Potter heirs, who are going to be quite entertaining. Slytherin Black vs. Gryffindor Potter. Anyway right now, I am waiting for Hagrid to bring me the children. I started hearing noises from outside so, I opened the door in a grand manner using magic. It always made me satisfied to see the eyes of students eyes widen in fascination, though I never showed it out. I let my eyes wander around the crowd through the looks of total admiration and my rather sharp eyes noticed two raven-haired boys who were just like their fellow students had a look of amazement, except the boys were dripping wet. I strided towards the boys and asked them in a stern voice, "Why, pray, are you both driiping wet ?". The boy with the shorter hair asked, " Well, we were swimming in the lake, you can't swim without getting wet, can you?" The boy with longer hair said, " But you could have heated the water up a bit, it was so cold, you know. I blame you for the cold, I'm going to get." I was quite surprised by their tone, it was... just not the tone students speak to her with, but that thought didn't stay long as I looked at the boys infront of me, with identitical mischevious grins. I got angry, I was always a no-nonsense person and told to the boys " I would take 5 points from your house for your cheek if it wasn't your first night in here, but I may not always be very kind to you and you will attend your sorting ceremony in those wet clothes itself." The boy with longer hair, " Ah... what a shame ? It would have been amazing if you took 5 points from us" he said wistfully and he added, "each" as an afterthought. I gave him my best death glare, though his smile faded a little, he looked unfazed. I gave him another glare and walked to the front of student body, and gave them the same welcoming speech I gave every year and led them into the great hall. There were gasps from the first years behind me.I placed the hat on the stool and told them the procedure of sorting, I never told them how they were sorted in the welcoming speech, half the fun was in guessing how you got sorted,I guess. I started calling the names on my parchment, after a few names, came the name of the Black heir. I called out Black, Sirius. I looked up from my parchment to see who the black boy was, I couldn't identify him or Potter or Lupin or anyone else due to the mess caused by those two boys. And there he was, walking towards me dripping wet, I looked at him quite shocked but I covered it quickly and placed the hat on the boy's wet head. I expected the Black heir to be proud, proper and haughty I didn't expect him to be a naughty little monkey, though he was proud, alright. It was like 30 or maybe 40 seconds after I placed the hat on his head. I started to wonder what took the hat so long, it should have put him in slytherin the moment it touched his head. It was after a minute untill the hat opened its mouth and said "Gryffindor" to the intense amusement of the whole school , even the muggle-borns knew that no Black has ever been sorted into anything but slytherin. The slytherins looked shocked to the shell. I could hear Narcissa's mouth drop to the floor and someone, probably Bellatrix had smacked the table pretty hard that she should have broken her knuckles. The Gryffindors looked quite blank. Dumbledore looked at the Black heir in a new light. I was shocked again but now I didn't bother to hide it as I usually did. I wasn't a stereo typical person, but I knew the boy's family and they're all bad and this boy is supposed to be bad too ( anyone who has walburga Black for a mother would be.) But Sirius looked like he was having the time of his life. He took the hat off his head and gave it to me, with probably, the biggest grin I had ever seen. As he began to walk towards Gryffindor table in the eerily silent grand hall, the boy with shorter hand, who was soaking wet too, started clapping as he yelled, "Way to go, Sirius". Soon, Andromeda Black and the gryffindor table began cheering for him madly. I called out the names one by one and Remus Lupin became a gryffindor too and after a long list of names I called out "Potter, James." She saw the boy with shorter hair, dripping wet come towards her. She was confused but she didn't show it. She placed the hat on the boy's head as she thought about the friendship Potter and Black had made. It was quite shocking to even believe that black and Potter didn't strangle each other two seconds after they had met, but I guess nothing could be more shocking than the fact walburga's son had become a gryffindor. Suddenly, The hat Bellowed, "Gryffindor" and I knew the loudest cheer was from a certain Black haired wizard with a look of smug expression, because he was the first Black to be in gryffindor in like ... forever. Sirius Black quite surprised me.

The next morning, I woke up early since I had loads of timetables to distribute. I took a quick shower and arranged the timetables properly. I had a toast with bacons and fried egg and as I stood up to give out the timetables I saw a big eagle owl flying towards the gyffindor table with a red enveloped letter, a howler. My gaze followed the owl and I wondered who had gotten a howler this soon in the year. The owl dropped the letter infront of Sirius Black, who was sitting with James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. The howler exploded and the whole hall holded their breath. A tall, rather severe and mean looking woman was standing over there screeching so loudly that Minerva couldn't understand the words at first, after a while she began to hear words like 'shame of flesh' and 'traitor of blood' and it ended with something along the lines of ' I'm ashamed to say you are my son'. Sirius looked totally calm and he said "The feeling is mutual." Though his voice was low, everyone heard what he said as the whole great hall was so abnormally quiet. Then whispers broke out like wildfire. But Sirius didn't look like he cared a bit all those whispers and stares, though James looked pretty angry, possibly because of how his friend's mother had just talked ... or insulted his friend, even though known each other for like, 24 hours they seemed to act like they were the best of friends (which they, of course were). James was pissed off and the whispers didn't help him much to calm down. Sirius Black walked towards me pulling his friends with him, as though his mother hadn't shouted to him like, 5 seconds ago and got his timetable and I heard James say "Man, I'm going to send a howler to your mother" as Sirius went for his classes as cool as a cucumber. Sirius Black quite surprised me.

It has been years since the first day of Sirius, but he had surprised me loads of time (which was quite an achievement to surprise me) like that one time I found him kicking the shit out of Malfoy because he insulted James, and another time I found him staring at the full moon in the astronomy tower with glassy eyes and mostly with his supercalifragilisticexpialidocious pranks and the fact that he and james didn't go deaf with me shouting, practically every minute and loads of other time, oh don't even get me started on the carreer's advice. But this time what he did wasn't a surprise, it was much of a crushing blow to me, I didn't want to believe it. At all. That was why I have been sitting on a hard stone wall all day long, as a cat for Dumbledore to come to No.4, privet drive, little whinging, Surrey.

And then he came in told me 'whatever' the other's were talking about were true. But the 'whatever' was Lily and James being killed and that wasn't even the worst part, it was the fact that Sirius betrayed them. Even though, I was sobbing James and Lily's names, all I thought was Sirius betrayed them. It was impossible. Sirius was the most loyal person I knew. Or perhaps ... I thought I knew. The boy she knew wouldn't have betrayed a friend, least of all JAMES. James and Sirius weren't just some friends. There were times she thought they were extremely improved version of prewett twins with black hair. Those boys even completed each other's sentences, for Merlin's sake, either one of them would have died before they betrayed their friends. That friendship couldn't have been a fake. I closed my eyes trying to compose myself. And all I saw was two black haired boys, eyes full of mischeif, grins as big as Asia, planning another prank as they were running for their lives (I was the one who chased them) , and laughing like there was no tomorrow.

**Leave a review**.** Come on, one tiny review wouldn't hurt. So, please *makes big pupy dog eyes* leave a review. okay ? **


End file.
